tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Kensuke Yaegashi
'Kensuke Yaegashi '(八重樫 剣介 Yaegashi Kensuke) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit Growth. Official Character Introduction A young man with a frank, refreshing, and handsome personality! A capable person who even managed to get along with the hard-to-approach (at first glance) Koki! Because of his personality of judging people without being swayed by rumours and gossip, he has a ton of friends. Because he’s a late-bloomer, he’s the type to play more with male friends than girls. That part of him is what makes him cute!ALIVE Series Official Website (translated by ryota-kuns) Appearance Kensuke is a young male of average height, with dark blue hair and teal-green eyes. Personality Kensuke is a young man with a very friendly and outgoing personality. He's a lot more outspoken compared to his friends Koki and Ryota.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! Though outspoken, Kensuke has been revealed to be a person who's good at reading the atmosphere and offers advice or comment that's appropriate to the situation such as when they first reunite with ZIX in the second drama CD.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle He's also not the type of person who outwardly says his dislike for someone else, tending to keep it quietly to himself and with the other members only.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2- Heart's Puzzle Typical to a young man his age, Kensuke likes challenging himself with new things even if it doesn't yield any favorable results at first.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Kensuke treasures his fellow Growth members a lot and will try to help them out as much as he can. He's closest to Ryota but is equally protective (although slightly less than Ryota) of Koki. He idolizes Mamoru's music a lot, too.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on StageGrowth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Kensuke is shown to have little care for his character image though he admits that he wants his fans to think of him as cool but he won't force himself to change just because of what others might think about him.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Kensuke's sort of a pacifist when it comes to conflicts or arguments that happen between the members such as when he tried to calm down Ryota after they found out that Koki was originally invited to be a member of ZIX.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Though he can tend to be a little petty sometimes such as when he found out about ZIX's fortune-telling segment on TV, which he and Ryota laughed at.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle History 2015 Setting BEGINNING Much like with Ryota and Koki's backgrounds, Kensuke used to be a part of an agency called "Sun Promotion Entertainment"ALIVE Info Official Twitter where he and the other two were working hard on their individual jobs in hopes of getting a formal debut. They continue with their daily routines until Koki tells Kensuke and Ryota about Mamoru. Kensuke is skeptical of Mamoru at first but just like Ryota, he warms up to Mamoru in no time after hearing his music and spending a little time with him, though he still teases Mamoru.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! All was going well until Koki finds out that their former agency has decided to make a new unit debut with members that were younger than they were and who were with the agency for not so long a time yet. The unit is called "ZIX" and is revealed that they debuted because of their connections with the former agency president.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Koki tells the both of them that he plans on quitting the agency and Kensuke follows suit. Mamoru then shows them a flyer for a TSUKINO PRODUCTION audition which will be held soon. Koki asks the two of them to join him in a unit, with Mamoru composing the songs. Ryota suggests that Mamoru should sing, too, and that marks the beginning of their unit.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! Plot 2017 Setting Kensuke, now a full-fledged idol under TSUKINO PRODUCTION, continue his activities with Growth, doing lives, TV appearances, radio shows, etc. Kensuke aims to achieve greater heights and continues to pursue things that are a little bit new to him (i.e. appearing in hero/tokusatsu shows, etc.)Growth STAR SAIL Drama CD Track 1 In the anime, Growth, together with the other three units (SOARA, SolidS, and QUELL) are aiming to hold a wonderful performance in Budokan to showcase their music.TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Relationships Growth Ryota Sakuraba: Ryota is easily Kensuke's best friend since they have known each other since middle school, perhaps even longer.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 3 - Something Special in Our Daily Life Though he's fully aware of the fact that Ryota likes to tease him, he doesn't pay it any mind most of the time. Kensuke is able to tell what Ryota is thinking most of the time.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage He's sometimes Ryota's voice of reason for when the latter is faced with more serious problems.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Kensuke's also the first person who found out about Ryota's fear of bugs and is the one who's mostly the target of Ryota's lectures about cleanliness.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip"Growth Drama CD Vol. 1 - Haru o Meguru Monogatari Kensuke was the one who revealed that Ryota's ears go red when he's shyALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage and Kensuke's the first one that Ryota goes to when he's scared.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" Koki Eto: though he's not shown to interact with Koki as much as he does with Ryota, Kensuke is very protective of him all the same. He showed the same amount of concern as Ryota when Koki first took in Mamoru.ALIVE Sono 1 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Now, Let's Start the Music! Still, Kensuke respects Koki a lot and is shown to admire Koki's talents to a point.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Mamoru Fujimura: Mamoru and Kensuke's relationship is akin to that of siblings. They make light-hearted fun at each other but are always there when the other needs support.Growth Drama CD Vol. 1 - Haru o Meguru Monogatari ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Kensuke is also the one who thought of giving Mamoru a fan letter to cheer him up when Mamoru was in a slump after seeing Mamoru's reaction to Koki and the others getting fan letters.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage Kensuke respects and loves Mamoru's music just like the other two. ALIVE Sono 2 Side G. Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on StageTSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION and they seem to be close enough that Mamoru can recognize Kensuke's handwriting.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage ZIX Makoto Sugai: Though Kensuke noticeably bears dislike towards Makoto, he's not very vocal about it. He does show concern when Makoto tells Koki that he hates him.Growth Drama CD Vol. 2 - Heart's Puzzle Mitsuru Hishida: His dislike towards Mitsuru is much more obvious, however, when he joins Ryota in teasing him. Though, as time went on, they have now considered each other as friendly rivals.TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION SOARA SOARA and Growth consider each other as friendly rivals as well. Koki, Ryota, and Kensuke admire SOARA's music a lot, saying that it's refreshing, lively, and special as it captures the liveliness of being high-school students. Soshi Kagurazaka: Kensuke has talked about wanting to be friends with Soshi who plays drums.ALIVE Sono 3 Side G Drama Track 4 - The Four's "School Trip" In the anime, it's shown that they are on pretty friendly terms with each other and have even hosted a live broadcast show together, with him and Soshi hosting the said event.TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Episode 12 Appellation Etymology * The character "重樫" in Kensuke's name means "heavy oak" which fits Growth's theme of having trees/flowers in their names. Trivia * Kensuke can't handle the cold.ALIVE Sono 4 Side G Drama Track 1 - Resolution Under the Winter Sky * Kensuke's sister loves idols so she made him audition.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage * Kensuke likes to tease Mamoru about being an "old man" a lot.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage * Their number during the TSUKIPRO audition was 2, right after SOARA.ALIVE Sono 2 Side G Drama Track 1 - Someday, the Four of us on Stage * His likes include music, dance, playing with friends, mountains, oranges, hamburger, and Math.TSUKIPRO Official Website * Similar to Ryota, Kensuke's first love was also his kindergarten teacher. * Kensuke has had a girlfriend before, but they broke up. The reason for this was that Kensuke, at some point, figured out that he wasn't specifically in love with the girl, but rather the concept of being in love. The breakup was mutual, Kensuke and the girl still being on good terms with each other. * He has a driver's licence, but he can only drive automatic.Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 (translated by Shero on Twitter) Reference Category:Males Category:Idols Category:Growth Category:ALIVE Category:Kensuke Yaegashi Category:Characters